


原創BL小說(短篇) 《夢想懷孕》

by godpinion



Category: Original Work
Genre: BL, Gay, M/M, 不羈, 傲嬌, 傲嬌受, 原耽 - Freeform, 地位懸殊, 溫吞攻, 社長, 純情, 總裁, 耽美
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godpinion/pseuds/godpinion
Summary: 為了方便檢閱，只有兩篇也開個目錄頁~事先聲明，這跟男男生子完全沒關係啊wTAG：BL、R15(？)、奇幻類題材、現實世界設定、十年好友、清潔工x社長、不羈溫吞攻x純情傲嬌受
Kudos: 1





	原創BL小說(短篇) 《夢想懷孕》

  
[夢想懷孕](http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-160.html)

[夢想懷孕-續-](http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-161.html)

因為未必會寫下去，所以把一些沒機會寫的設定+後續放在這吧~

1) 在職員眼中，高高在上的社長跟清潔工關係很好，在公司內經常看見他們在一起

2) 龍在沒人注意的時候，愛捏辰的屁屁ww

有愛的性騷擾實在太萌了www

**Author's Note:**

> *✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ
> 
> 你的讚好，就是我最大的動力，請讓我的文字變得有價值(｡•ㅅ•｡)♡
> 
> *✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ
> 
> 雖然一個Kudo已經讓我很高興了，
> 
> 但如果覺得我的作品還不錯，請也到[此PO底部](http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-207.html)給我一個Like吧❤
> 
> 只要簡單註冊一下，就能 **免費打賞** (一篇最多5次)，共建「[化讚為賞](http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-267.html)」的美好生態~
> 
> *✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ


End file.
